


On the Beat

by ohmytheon



Series: Rebelcaptain AUs [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Not...Droid K-2SO, Partnership, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Jyn, a talented but difficult cop, meets her new partner, Cassian Andor, and his surprising partner.





	

Jyn was not a rookie cop and she loathed the fact that she was being treated like one. True, she wasn’t known for working particularly well with others and her last partner may or may not have requested to ride with someone else, but she didn’t care about that. It wasn’t like her feelings were hurt or anything. Instead, she got the car to herself and some peace and quiet for once. She did her job, turned in her paperwork more or less on time, and that was that.

Until she’d been pulled into the office and told that she was being assigned a new partner. Jyn had, of course, skulked in her seat across her captain’s desk with a scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest, but it had done absolutely nothing to deter Captain Gerrera, who was probably the only person in the department capable of putting up with her and thought that Jyn had “remarkable talent” that she was impairing with a “remarkably bad attitude”.

Apparently this new transfer and partner of hers had a talent in working with cops like her. He was good at straightening them out and smoothing their edges – or so she had heard. Well, this guy had another thing coming to them. No one pushed her around. She listened to the Captain and that was it.

What she was not expecting when the passenger door of her squad car opened was for a large German Shepherd to clamber inside.

Before she could say anything or even be startled, a sharp voice from outside reprimanded, “K-2, no,” and the dog’s head lowered as he spun around in the seat and jumped back outside. A bag was tossed in and then the back door opened for the dog to jump in again. He immediately shoved his nose forward to sniff the back of Jyn’s hair, the door shutting behind him.

Honestly, Jyn had no idea what to think and suddenly thought that just maybe she was the one in for a ride, not her new partner. Gerrera hadn’t warned her a about a dog being in the picture.

“Pardon him,” a man said as he slid into the passenger seat. “He’s used to riding shotgun.” He assessed her quickly, his eyes roving over her in a completely professional manner, not like a lot of other male cops did with her. For some reason though, that proficient gaze made her want to squirm more than any of the dirty jokes she’d had thrown in her direction. He held out a hand. “Cassian Andor, your new partner. Sorry for being late. Draven had me in meetings all morning. And that’s–”

“K-2, I heard.” Jyn took another glance at the dog, who tilted his head and seemed to be judging her with those brown eyes of his, before returning to face her new partner. Cassian didn’t look as if he expected anything from her. For all she knew, he hadn’t been warned about her nature, but she had a feeling that he was merely playing nice for now. He wasn’t smiling, after all. “Not a very original name for a K-9 dog, is it?”

Cassian shrugged his shoulders. “He seems to like it well enough. Responds to it – most of the time, at least.”

“Oh, is he difficult?” Jyn asked as she started the car.

Her new partner finally allowed a very small and knowing smile to cross his face and K-9 let out what almost sounded like an offended short bark. “Not as difficult as most humans.” Ah, so he had been warned. Well, this was certainly an interesting beginning to an interesting partnership.


End file.
